True friend and true love
by Erza10v3
Summary: This story about fighting for true friends and love
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic I ever made and I hope you like it!**  
_**( in the guild)**_  
Master: everyone let's play truth or dare!  
Erza: retarded!  
Master: yeah! Retarded truths  
Jellal: those are just repulsive!  
Master: and repulsive dares  
Everyone except gray: what?  
Gray: who cares!  
Juvia: gray-sama is brave!  
Lucy: third person!  
Gray: *sigh* could you stop calling me gray-sama! *angry*  
Juvia: *crying* juvia is sad! Gray-kun made her cry!  
Gray: *sweatdrop* I hate that!  
Juvia: gray-sama said he hates when juvia cries! Gray-kun want to make juvia happy! Gray-kun loves juvia!  
Gray: hell oh! I said I hate when you call me gray-kun!  
Nastu: ok! Gay-chan *laughing out loud*  
Lucy: natsu! *angry*  
Natsu: *blushing* sorry Lucy!  
Lucy: *blushing* why are you blushing?  
Gray: oo! Nalu are blushing! *laughing and stripping off his clothes*  
Nalu: shut up! Were are not! Gruvia!  
Gray: juvia didn't say anything!  
Juvia: natsu-San just made up a name for juvia and gray-San  
Gray: *sigh* shut up ju-  
Juvia: gray-San just made a nickname for juvia!  
Gray: I didn't! U just cut me off when I just said ju! Ju-via!  
Juvia: gray-San can I ask you something? *blushing*  
Gray: what? *ignoring the blush*  
Juvia: juvia ...loves...  
Wendy: gray-sama! *running to gray and hugging him*  
Gray: huh?  
Jundy (juvia & Wendy): ...loves..you..gray-sama  
Gray: hell no! I don't loves neither of you!  
Jundy: why?  
Gray: *scared* *blushing* cuz...cuz...cuz..  
Jundy: stop cuzing..*angry*  
Gray: I ... Like ...

**who do you thing gray like? Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

(In the guild)  
Gray: levy help!  
Gajeel: don't you dare like my girlfriend *throw to the roof*  
Levy: *coughing* excuse me? When did I became your girlfriend?  
Everyone: oo! Gajeel likes levy!  
Gale: as a friend *looking at each other*  
Jundy: gray-sama is hurt! *cry*  
Gray: *sweatdrop*  
Gajeel: huh! Gray do you actually like levy!  
Gray: hell no! I only like levy as same as I like my friends!  
Jundy & gale: then who do you like?  
Gray: I like her *holding Lucy's hand and smiling*  
Lucy: are you serious?  
Gray: yes luce! I was just too shy to tell you  
Natsu: I don't really care *ignoring and running away crying*  
Lucy: Gray please tell me the truth!  
Gray: I knew it! *laughing*  
Lucy: what?  
Gray: see that idiot likes you! Well I don't really like you as in love! I was just trying to see how natsu react for this! *laughing*  
Lucy: gray! How dare you! Natsuuuuu! *chasing after Natsu*  
( outside)  
Natsu: *sitting down and leaning to the wall, looking at the sunset and crying*  
Lucy: *leaning next to him and hugging him arm* natsu!  
Natsu: *shaking away* *angry* go and hug your gray-sama  
Lucy: natsu! I don't like him! And he doesn't like me either!  
Natsu: *stand up angry* then why the hell did he hold your hand said I like her?  
Lucy: he was just kidding! I want to make u cry! He just said that when u were running! And I only love you no matter what!  
Natsu: prove it! Prove it that you love me!  
Lucy: * grabbing his hand and touching cheek and kissing his forehead*  
Natsu: *blushing* lucyyy! This is dangerous! What if someone see us? They'll laugh!  
Lucy: remember I told you? I always love you no matter what!


	3. Chapter 3

**hope you liked the last two chapters I updated. This chapter is more about nalu! Have fun!**

Alien attack!  
1 week skip  
Morning  
Natsu: Lucy! Happy! I need to buy something can you come with me!  
Lucy: that's strange! U never buy things  
Natsu: I will today  
Happy: aye!  
Lucy: *walking along* so natsu what r u gonna buy?  
Happy: lucyy! He's probably buying a ring for you. He likkeesss you!  
Lucy: oi happy shut up! I no that u likkeeee Carla  
Happy: shut up!  
Natsu: hehe *giggling  
Lucy: so which shop are you going to buy this thing?  
Natsu: *pointing to a cafe* here!  
Lucy & happy: *shocked*  
Lucy: so you won't buy me a ring or something  
Natsu: why should I? * ordering 30 hamburgers, 40 french fries,10 coca cola*.  
Lucy: wow! So are you gonna buy anything for me?  
Natsu: Lucy! Do you love me?  
Lucy: *blushing* yes  
Natsu: then pay up! *shouting*  
Lucy: wow! Natsu! I never knew you force your girlfriend to pay up ur lunch instead of buying a lunch for her  
Natsu: huh? Lucy? When did I became your boyfriend?  
Lucy: so you don't love me? *sad*  
Happy: Lucy's sad! Don't say that natsu!  
Lucy: then I don't love you either and I am not gonna pay up for someone that I don't love! I am going! *running away*  
Natsu: Lucy! I was just kidding! *looking at her until she disappeared*  
( suddenly a sudden explosion appeared from where Lucy was running)  
Natsu & happy: *scared and shocked* lucyyyy! *running*  
Lucy: ai ai ai! What the hell is this *look at a space ship kind of thing)  
Za( strange creatures came from inside it and started to attack residents and put them in the the ship snd they started to attack Lucy)  
Lucy: open the gate of the maiden Virgo!  
Virgo: punishment princess?  
Lucy: oi look at your clothes? Why are you wearing your swimming suit?  
Virgo: oh I was just having a swim with my boyfriend  
Lucy: *sweatdrop* ok ok! Now wear your actual clothes and finish them  
Virgo: yes princess  
( Virgo digs whole underneath the aliens and they fall in)  
Natsu & happy: *ruuning to lucy* lucyyy! Are you ok?  
Lucy: *angry* why are you here?  
Natsu & happy: we come to help you!  
Lucy: *look away* I don't help help from people who don't love me and who I don't love!  
Natsu: *hugging lucy* don't be so stubborn Lucy! I was just kidding!  
Lucy: *sweatdrop* as usual!  
Natsu: now let's finish off this guys *crushing her nuckle bones*  
Lucy: I already finished them *sweatdrop*  
Natsu: *shocked* *slience*  
Lucy: so natsu did you had a nice meal  
Natsu: *angry* no!  
Lucy: why?  
Natsu: *death glare* cuz you didn't pay up for your boyfriend!  
Lucy: hey when did I become your girlfriend?  
Happy: *sweatdrop*

**jerza fan you should be happy to see the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

( Ezra and jellal opens the guild main door)  
Jerza: we are back!  
Mira: finally you guys are safe  
Natsu: did you had a nice honey moon?  
Jerza: oi natsu shut up! We went to a mission not a honey moon!  
Lucy: so how the mission?  
Jerza: well we defeat them as usual!  
Lucy: that's great  
Natsu: huh! They took ages to finish that brat but If I had that mission I will finish him in two days  
Gray: huh! Well I can finish him in one day  
*natsu and gray fighing*  
Erza: *getting their heads and smash it to each other* well it was really harder than you think! We had some few helpers in blue Pegasus to help us!  
Lucy: huh? You guys asked help from that flirters? You should've ask us you know!  
Jerza: we didn't ask you because natsu, Lucy and gray were having love problems so you guys need to finish that off before finish the mission we went on.  
Natsu & gray: looks like they don't have love problems!  
Ezra: we do not!  
Mira: guys! Now let them to rest for a while  
Jellal: Ezra let's go and have a bath  
Everyone: *shock!*  
Jerza: *turning around to see other* he didn't mean that way! He'll bath in his bathroom and ill bath in my bathroom!  
Everyone: phew!  
( Cana is looking for a job in the job board)  
Master: oi Cana wanna have a race to finish one barrel of wine?  
Cana: wait! I need to warm up! Let me drink one barrel first for a warm up!  
Natsu: oi Cana you won't have enough space to drink another barrel then?  
Wokaba: she'll always have space to drink wine no matter how many barrels  
Cana: true  
Master: ok let's started  
( Cana and master started to drink a barrel of wine and Cana wins)  
Cana: there no point trying to race me! I am always finished first  
Later couple of minutes  
Cana: your still drinking?  
Master: huh! I won!  
Cana: how?  
Master: U have to drink two barrels!  
Cana: *shocked* I never knew that! Cheater!  
Master: I told you when ur warming up but your busy drinking  
Cana: oh shit!  
Everyone: great job master!  
Cana: *angry* *stomping away with a barrel*


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter was kind of lame cuz no one gave me any ideas. But how was that other chapters? But wrong?**

Elfman: oh man! This day is man's best day! This is great man! If your a man come and join me with my beautiful man day!  
Everyone: *strange face*  
Lucy: can I join in?  
Elfman: Are you a man?  
Lucy: Well no!  
Elfman: then sorry man!  
Lucy: I just said I am not a man!  
Ichiya: men! Men!  
Lucy: this is going to be a man and men day!  
Everyone: *sweatdrop*  
Hibiki: huh! Lucy!  
Lucy: hibiki!  
Hibiki: didn't meet you since last five months old friend!  
Lucy: old friend? How about now?  
Hibiki: haha oops we are still friends! Unless!  
( hibiki and Lucy started to fight)  
Natsu: oi hibiki don't touch her private parts while you guys are fighing  
Lucy: natsuuu! You know what?  
Natsu: what?  
Lucy: I like edo- natsu better  
Natsu: don't you dare to say that to your boyfriend!  
Lucy: when did I became your girlfriend?  
Happy: *sweatdrop*  
Hibiki: erza! *running to erza* you look really beautiful today! Is there some thing special going on? Wanna go out with me?  
Erza: sorry but I have date with jellal * pushing him away*  
Hibiki: what's with everyone today?  
Levy: just as usual!  
Hibiki: well no offence but I don't wanna go out with you!  
Levy: when did I ask you? I am going out with gajeel today  
Hibiki: where are you going?  
Levy: you don't need to know that  
Hibiki: please please please *begging*  
Levy: *sigh* to the library  
Hibiki: o! Ok !  
Elfman: hey man ichiya! Wanna race?  
Ichiya: men! What?  
Elfman: let's see who can continue saying man/ men until someone stop  
Ichiya: ok men!  
Elfman & ichiya: man mem man men man mem man men man mem man men men man mem man men man man man mem man men man mem man men man mem man men man mem man men man mem man men man mem man men man mem man men man mem man men men man mem man men man man man mem man men man mem man men man mem man men man mem man men man mem man men man mem man men man mem man men man mem man men men man mem man men man man man mem man men man mem man men man mem man men man mem man men man mem man men  
Later few hours!  
Elfman: huh! That was tiring!  
Ichiya: huh! I won!  
Gray: can I pay  
Ichiya: are you men?  
Gray: no!  
Natsu: haha gray is a women. Shemale gray!  
Lucy: that's why he probably gay  
Gray: I am not men! I am a man!  
Nalu: oops!

**haha gray is gay! Review please**


	6. Chapter 6

**I kind of put levy x gajeel! do you think they even match? Anywhere my friends told me to put something about them cuz I don't have ideas. So I did!**

Gale's first kiss  
Gajeel: haaaaa. What a nice day!  
Levy: yes gajeel-San  
Gajeel: levy? Are you going to the library today?  
Levy: yeah! I need to find some ancient books in the library and investigate more about the second nirvana  
Gajeel: *shocked* there's second nirvana?  
Levy: yea! Did you know that? Everyone was talking about it!  
Gajeel: what ever can I come with you?  
Levy: yeah! Sure  
Gajeel: Can I ask you something  
Levy: *blushing* (think: oh! Gajeel-San going to ask me out!)  
Gajeel: why are you blushing  
Levy: I am not blushing I acciendently bit my cheek that's why  
Gajeel: let me see *looking at Levy's cheek*  
Levy: *acciendlty bit her cheeks* ouch!  
Gajeel: is that my fault?  
Levy: I bit again  
Gajeel: *kiss levy on the cheek* is that fine?  
Levy: *hugging gajeel* gajeel-San!  
Gajeel: are you shock?*covering her with his arms*  
Levy: do you love me?  
Gajeel: of course I do!  
Levy: I love you too  
Gajeel: I am going to protect you!  
Levy: oh gajeel-San ! *crying*  
Gajeel: come on levy! You don't have to cry!  
Levy: but..but..no one ever kissed me before!  
Gajeel: well now you did  
Levy: but gajeel-San I have a problem  
Gajeel: what ?  
Levy: humm... Ur too ugly and big for me!  
Gajeel: *shocked* *feeling bad*  
Levy: *feel sad*  
Gajeel: *feeling offended*  
Levy: jokes! Haha you got my trick!  
Gajeel: oi! Miss levy don't say those stuff!  
Levy: ok! I'll say this! Your the most handsome , strong and caring person I've seen!  
Gajeel: we'll your the most kind and cleverest person I've seen!  
Levy: let hurry!  
Gajeel: can I date you?  
Levy: you don't have to ! I feel like we are already have in one! *smiling*  
Gajeel: true!

How was that? Not that funny though! And It was kind of short! I'll try to put two more tomorrow or maybe even more on weekendSM review please


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry guys! I forgot about putting another chapter. I'll try update amother one today! Keep up with me! **

A new member!  
Lucy: ohh! Natsu! We haven't been to any missions since last month! Let's go and check the board  
Natsu: come on Lucy! Let's do it next month  
Lucy: I'll you a free lunch if you come! Please  
Natsu: free? Naa it can't be free because even if you gave me lunch for free I have to save from you bad guy! And that's not free! I want money then  
Lucy: huh! When did I tell you to save me from bad guys?  
Natsu: every time!  
Lucy: give me an example!  
Natsu: the day you got kidnapped by this master wizard guy and you were about to jump down from the tower! And then you jumped and screamed my name for help!  
Lucy: ok ok! . Let's just go!  
Natsu: if you buy me lunch  
Lucy: what ever  
( natsu and Lucy went to the job board looking for a job!)  
Gray: oi! What are you guys looking for?  
Natsu: a job duh?  
Gray: I already got a job wanna come with me? Erza and Wendy said they'll come too  
Nalu: ok! What is it?  
Gray: destroy the second nirvana!  
Nalu: *sweatdrop* do we have to? No one activated it!  
Gray: that's master's order  
Nalu: whatever!  
Erza & Wendy: are you guys ready? Cuz we are!  
Lucy: hey Wendy do you like gray?  
Wendy: no!  
Natsu: then why did you said I love gray-San to this ice freak  
Gray: *sweatdrop* oi can we stop that now?  
Wendy: well it was a dare!  
Nalu and grerza: what?  
Wendy: Romeo dared me!  
Natsu: hahaha! What a Romeo  
Lucy: I though he likes you  
Wendy: he does! We were just playing truth or dare  
Erza: where's jellal?  
Jellal: I am here!  
nalu: why is he here?  
Erza: he's coming with us! He knows how to destroy it remember? He was with us last time!  
Gray: and by the way there's a new girl coming to help.  
Lucy: don't tell me she's coming to our guild after the mission!  
Gray: yeah she will  
Wendy: huray!  
Lucy: *sweatdrop*  
Erza: so ready to go?  
Nalu: where?  
Gray: to her guild!  
(So everyone headed to the new girl's guild)  
Everyone: wow!  
Wendy: sooo pretty!  
Lucy: so what's our new girl's name?  
Gray: hikari  
Erza: she's probably be shiny  
Hikari: welcome! *opening the guild door*  
Erza: she's so pretty  
Natsu: *staring* and *blushing*

Hikari: *looking at natsu and smiling* hello everyone


	8. Chapter 8

Natsu: (thinking: she's so pretty! Her eyes, her long straight black hair, cute brown eyes they all look pretty! I wish she's my wife)  
Lucy: huh? Natsu? What are you think about?  
Wendy: Lucy can you read natsu's mind?  
Lucy: ill try!  
Natsu: you'll never guess  
Lucy: your thinking about what to get for lunch.  
Natsu: hehe no!  
Lucy: then what?  
Natsu: it's private  
Lucy: I never knew you had private  
Hikari: guys! Let's go inside and talk. I can wait for the mission  
Natsu: *staring at hikari* yeah  
Lucy: natsu? Why are you staring at her?  
Happy: he likesss her!  
Lucy: *worriedly* do you?  
Natsu: no! I am not!  
Lucy: then why are you staring at her?  
Natsu: umm ummm  
Lucy: hurry up natsu!  
Happy: see! He likess her  
Natsu: I am not!  
Lucy: natsu! Tell me the truth!  
Natsu: I don't  
Lucy: if you like her you should just tell me! So I can break up with you!  
Natsu: when did I be came your boyfriend to break up with you?  
Happy: that thing again *sweatdrop*  
Lucy: *crying* i love you! And you said. You love me no matter what!  
Natsu: when did I said 'I love you no matter what?'  
Lucy: check the second chapter  
Lucy: oops! I said that! Well not anymore  
Natsu: why? You said u love me no matter what!  
Lucy: cuz u like her  
Natsu: I don't  
Happy: he likesss her  
Natsu: shut up happy! I don't  
Lucy: tell me! Please! I can't stop loving you! But I need to know the truth  
Natsu: why?  
Lucy: cuz I care about you *hugging*  
Natsu: ok.. I love hikari  
Lucy: *tears bursting out* ok... But I still love you no matter what!  
Natsu: Lucy *quietly*  
Lucy: *running away*  
Happy: you hurt her feelings! *following lucy*  
Lucy: *sitting down the place where she sat with natsu on the second chapter*  
Happy: Lucy *quietly*  
Lucy: *covering her face with her hands and crying hard*  
Happy: Lucy! Don't cry!  
Lucy: I am ugly! I am weak! No one loves me!  
Loki: I love you! *coming out from the gate of the lion*  
Lucy: Loki!  
Loki: *hugging lucy* I always love you!  
Lucy: oh Loki *crying*


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry guys! I forgot about putting another chapter. I'll try update amother one today! Keep up with me! **

A new member!  
Lucy: ohh! Natsu! We haven't been to any missions since last month! Let's go and check the board  
Natsu: come on Lucy! Let's do it next month  
Lucy: I'll you a free lunch if you come! Please  
Natsu: free? Naa it can't be free because even if you gave me lunch for free I have to save from you bad guy! And that's not free! I want money then  
Lucy: huh! When did I tell you to save me from bad guys?  
Natsu: every time!  
Lucy: give me an example!  
Natsu: the day you got kidnapped by this master wizard guy and you were about to jump down from the tower! And then you jumped and screamed my name for help!  
Lucy: ok ok! . Let's just go!  
Natsu: if you buy me lunch  
Lucy: what ever  
( natsu and Lucy went to the job board looking for a job!)  
Gray: oi! What are you guys looking for?  
Natsu: a job duh?  
Gray: I already got a job wanna come with me? Erza and Wendy said they'll come too  
Nalu: ok! What is it?  
Gray: destroy the second nirvana!  
Nalu: *sweatdrop* do we have to? No one activated it!  
Gray: that's master's order  
Nalu: whatever!  
Erza & Wendy: are you guys ready? Cuz we are!  
Lucy: hey Wendy do you like gray?  
Wendy: no!  
Natsu: then why did you said I love gray-San to this ice freak  
Gray: *sweatdrop* oi can we stop that now?  
Wendy: well it was a dare!  
Nalu and grerza: what?  
Wendy: Romeo dared me!  
Natsu: hahaha! What a Romeo  
Lucy: I though he likes you  
Wendy: he does! We were just playing truth or dare  
Erza: where's jellal?  
Jellal: I am here!  
nalu: why is he here?  
Erza: he's coming with us! He knows how to destroy it remember? He was with us last time!  
Gray: and by the way there's a new girl coming to help.  
Lucy: don't tell me she's coming to our guild after the mission!  
Gray: yeah she will  
Wendy: huray!  
Lucy: *sweatdrop*  
Erza: so ready to go?  
Nalu: where?  
Gray: to her guild!  
(So everyone headed to the new girl's guild)  
Everyone: wow!  
Wendy: sooo pretty!  
Lucy: so what's our new girl's name?  
Gray: hikari  
Erza: she's probably be shiny  
Hikari: welcome! *opening the guild door*  
Erza: she's so pretty  
Natsu: *staring* and *blushing*

Hikari: *looking at natsu and smiling* hello everyone


End file.
